Vibrating beam accelerometer (VBA) devices use two dual beam resonators that operate in an in-plane, out-of-phase mode. The difference between the two resonator frequencies is used to measure force or acceleration. The sum of the resonator frequencies is use to track extraneous forces created by temperature, radiation, humidity, aging, static charge, etc. This difference is typically called common mode, which is used to reduce non acceleration (g) errors. For some applications this does not provide sufficient accuracy.